


Tea with Ydris

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Rebecca Has Friends AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Evergray's Followers considers ways to save Concorde and have tea with Ydris.(7/11/18 update)





	1. Chapter 1

Evergray’s Followers sat around their head quarters, staring at whiteboards and chalkboards. They had originally gotten them for the irony of having theories scribbled over boards and connected with bits of string, but it had turned out to be helpful. There were numerous new papers added to the mess, along with red marker crossing through other papers. 

The new information of Concorde and Ydris were the reason they were sitting around, thinking and staring at the rather colorful array of paper.

“Does this mean Anne isn’t the Sun soul rider anymore,” Anna muttered aloud, not expecting a sure answer.

“I don’t want to be the one to mention it to her, but she is still young, maybe she’s not too old to bond with the new Concorde?” Louisa suggested, hoping that after everything Anne had been through that she wouldn’t be tossed aside by the Druids.

“Unless Concorde didn’t die. Maybe Ydris just made him a foal to make him easier to handle?” Anna pointed out, glaring at the “Concorde’s not dead here is why” paper that was now covered in red.

“He was very powerful as an adult, and ready to kill,” Louisa thought, hoping that theory was correct.

“Maybe Ydris shared his youth potion with Concorde,” Anna managed a grin. They couldn’t confirm that, but it was one explanation for Ydris’ change in appearance.

“Anything to add?” Louisa looked over at Rebecca, who had been glaring at a wall in silence.

“Theseus wouldn’t need string to get out if the labyrinth had only one path!” Rebecca blurted out before she stormed over to her laptop.

“Oh boy,” Anna groaned but was amused by the furious typing as Rebecca looked up the history of the word ‘labyrinth’.

“There are bigger issues than Linda,” Louisa teased.

“Her brainwashing is concerning, but can be dealt with later,” Anna pointed out before she walked over to Rebecca, leaning on her girlfriend’s head, “what’s the matter, don’t like it when people are know it alls?”

“I don’t like when they are wrong!” Rebecca grumbled.

“Or when they show off how smart they are by correcting things that aren’t important?” Anna teased, making Rebecca grumble and blush.

“Focus, beloved,” Anna kissed Rebecca on the head, pleased when Rebecca shut the laptop.

“Fine, I have an idea, but it is a bad idea and we shouldn’t tell anyone, the others will need plausible deniability,” Rebecca said, turning around and rejoining the important discussion.

“Don’t say it’s bad until we’ve heard it,” Anna sat and Louisa turned, giving Rebecca her full attention.

“We should kill Concorde,” there was silence after Rebecca’s suggestion.

“You’re right, that is a bad idea,” Anna muttered.

“Now, Anna, don’t be mean,” Louisa chided before looking at Rebecca and saying, “that’s a terrible idea, go on.”

“Well we’d need to find all the pregnant mares in Jorvik that are due soon, then when Concorde is killed he should be reincarnated pretty soon, we just have to find him first. Between the three of us and Justin it shouldn’t be too terribly difficult,” Rebecca explained.

“And how are we killing Concorde?” Anna asked.

“I’m sure we can get a rifle or sniper rifle from Derek or the German spies, surely they have access to guns. If Ydris has protections against them there is always close range with a pick ax, or knife, or cause an explosion with kallstones,” Rebecca listed off the possibilities.

“Or we could not kill Concorde because then we’d have to find him again and then he’d be even younger than he is now, I don’t know how we’d hide or protect Concorde and his mother from the Druids, Dark Core, and Ydris,” Louisa suggested, no longer fazed by Rebecca’s American flare for violence.

“I did say it was a bad idea,” Rebecca grinned.

“Maybe we should just, you know, talk to Ydris? Without the druids around, except maybe Evergray,” Louisa made a more peaceful suggestion.

“He may be more receptive around us, given we’re not exactly with the druids… and won’t shut him down like Linda did,” Anna muttered the last bit, annoyed that Ydris had been interrupted when explaining Garnok.

“Especially given what we know about Garnok now, our goals kind of match up, don’t they?” Rebecca pointed out, “we want to help Garnok, Ydris wants Garnok out of Pandoria, seems like that matches up.”

“Unless he blames us as well for Garnok being sent to Pandoria in the first place,” Louisa sighed, “though he seems sensible enough to not misplace blame like that.”

“He should be able to sense Aideen’s Blessing in all of us, surely that has to count for something as Pandorians are waiting for Aideen’s return,” Rebecca said hopefully, “but how do we get Ydris to talk to us? I feel like Xin will want to keep us from talking.”

“I think I know…” Anna smirked, making Rebecca and Louisa raise their eyebrows at her.

“Are we seducing more people?” Rebecca asked.

“No no! I have a different idea! I’ll invite him to tea! I should be back within the hour!” Anna declared, digging through a cabinet to grab supplies before she left.

“Why did she take tea with her?” Louisa muttered, knowing she’d find out soon enough.

“I guess I’ll get Evergray then? Should we keep Lisa away so she can deny any involvement?” Rebecca asked Louisa, given it was Lisa they were talking about.

“Lisa has gotten into enough trouble because of us…” Louisa pouted, still feeling guilty over the fact.

“Alright, I’ll just get Evergray-”

“I’ll come with, may as well,” Louisa offered, and the pair headed to Valedale.


	2. Chapter 2

Evergray, Louisa, and Rebecca beat Anna back to the head quarters, giving Evergray time to be amused by the theories left up on the boards.

“You think Xin and The Jester are different people?” Evergray muttered, not really asking as he looked over the papers.

“Different personalities, different speech patterns,” Louisa said offhand, knowing Evergray was half listening.

“I miss the Jester and his riddles,” Rebecca sighed, once more looking up the roots of the word ‘labyrinth’.

“Darlings, I’m home!” Anna declared, Ydris in tow as she entered.

“Oh, did we need to make tea?” Louisa asked, realizing that Ydris was supposed to be invited to tea with them.

“Nah, he already got some,” Anna showed off a bottle of partially consumed dark liquid.

“Well, hello Ydris! Surprised you accepted the invitation,” Rebecca offered a greeting, put off by Ydris’ too wide smile.

“Of course! Anything you say!” Ydris chirped, voice a bit higher than normal.

“Anything I- Anna,” Louisa gave the woman a critical glare, “did you drug him?”

“I figured suggestibility powder wouldn’t ACTUALLY work on a Pandorian, but the druids might not know that, so that would give Ydris deniability if anyone asked. It’s not like I hid what I was giving him,” Anna reasoned with a shrug.

“Ah, so this is just a show,” Rebecca reasoned, Ydris’ smile turning into a cocky smirk as he bowed.

“Evergray, stop looking at theories,” Louisa called, the exiled druid jerking around at his name. The Grey Pilgrim and Pandorian stared at each other for a moment.

“Fascinating!” they both declared at the same time, approaching before circling each other, studying each other.

“Aww, true love,” Anna cooed as the men grew more excited, both talking over each other as they made observations. Rebecca grabbed a notebook and started writing down what the two men were saying as best as she could. Louisa followed suit.

“Maybe we should have gotten Pi in here as well, could you imagine their conversations?” Rebecca muttered to Louisa.

“The druids would erase our memories because we’d know too much,” Louisa chuckled, though the joke itself was dark. There was a strong possibility the druids would do exactly that.

“Boys! Ahem!” Anna called to get the two men to stop fawning, “let’s sit down and have a lovely chat!” she beckoned to the seats, getting the pair to sit down.

“I do believe, my darling dove, that I was promised tea,” Ydris drawled, looking at Anna.

“I’ll get some started,” she promised.

“How did you get Concorde?” Rebecca blurted, getting to business.

“Mon cheri! A magician never reveals his secrets!”

“Yeah, the French thing, is that because you were in France?” Louisa asked.

“Oui! That is a logical-”

“Were you in France when Anne and Concorde went missing?” Rebecca pressed, Ydris choking a bit on his tongue.

“So nosey, are you sure you aren’t scent hounds cursed to be human?” Ydris scolded.

“Sorry, we just want to know. Concorde is safe, and it is logical that you would want to keep him safe,” Rebecca acknowledged.

“Oh?” Ydris asked with a teasing grin.

“You know who and what Concorde is, which means you know his powers,” Rebecca explained.

“Ah yes, the Fantastic Flying Foal!”

“Exactly, the flying bit being connected to the portals. With Concorde you can no doubt make stable portals between here and Pandoria,” Anna continued for Rebecca, placing a cup of tea in front of Ydris.

“Well aren’t you girls clever-”

“We’ve also suspected that you’ve had Concorde all along, given your weird questions about seeing what was in your cages when we first set up the circus,” Louisa added.

“First set up-?”

“Concorde’s powers no doubt also help stabilize the time bubble around the circus, negating the toxicity of time on you, and acts as a sort of connector helping to supply you with direct and continuous energy from Pandoria,” Rebecca reasoned.

“And since you called him a Flying Foal that means either he is already awakened or you can awaken soul steed spirits. This could be due to a few reasons, such as Concorde was not killed and you merely reverse aged him-” Louisa paused long enough for Rebecca to interject with her comment.

“Understandable, a full grown horse is very strong, and Concorde has been known to punt people through portals.”

“- as a foal is easier to manage. Or Concorde did in fact die, either by your hands or as a mistake on Dark Core’s, and you were able to track down his soul. If he is merely reversed aged then Concorde is already awakened and has full access to his powers, albeit weakened without Anne. If he was reborn he had to be reawakened, which was either done by you or some other Pandorian, or you got him to Anne in Pandoria and triggered his reawakening, or you found a new soul rider for him. I’m curious to know how you did it,” Louisa finished and accepted the teacup from Anna.

“Either way you need Concorde, thus Concorde is not in danger from you because he wouldn’t do you any good if he died, you’d have to go find him all over again. Ironically the safest place for Concorde is probably in your circus tent, though that does complicate us rescuing Anne, unless you want to help with that,” Rebecca brought up.

“And why would Anne need rescuing? Pandoria is lovely this time of year!” Ydris scoffed, insulted.

“Because Anne is currently trapped in a crystal guarded by Dark Core, prisons aren’t pleasant regardless of what dimension they are in,” Rebecca said flatly.

“And it seems to be hurting her, even though she is the Sun of Pandoria,” Louisa chimed in.

“Probably because Concorde isn’t with her,” Anna pointed out, Louisa and Rebecca humming in agreement.

“She’d be better, and rescued, if you gave us Concorde. But you don’t want to help us because that’d mean helping the druids-” Louisa explained.

“Because of the whole ‘trapping an energy being in a dimension not suitable for containing it’ thing. It is understandable that you might consider it an act of war at worst, gross negligence at best,” Rebecca interjected again, going quiet to let Louisa continue.

“- but lucky for you, we’re not with the druids and are not okay with Garnok’s entropic effects on Pandoria,” Louisa wrapped up.

“Destroying dimensions isn’t really our thing,” Anna added before she took a sip of tea.

There was silence for a moment before Ydris burst into laughter, clapping wildly.

“How off are we?” Rebecca asked as the wizard’s laughter died down.

“Oh my little darling fleas, you have no idea… you really expect me to believe you? You! Little puppets, dancing on strings pulled by the druids! You-” Ydris stood to taunt them but was cut off.

“Aideen is dead,” Rebecca blurted, arms crossed and not amused. It shut up Ydris long enough for the others to get a word in.

“The Druids locked her away and let her die,” Anna added.

“And they either exile or lock away anyone who doesn’t conform. Asking too many questions gets you punished,” Louisa nodded toward Evergray as an example but was thinking of Lisa.

“Or they keep you from asking questions-” Anna muttered.

“We, well I, have also met Garnok. I promised to free him from the druids,” Rebecca added.

“Oh really,” Ydris was skeptical until Rebecca pulled out the jar of black ooze and presented it to him.

“This is from Garnok, as far as I can tell it’s how he kept me alive,” Rebecca explained, Ydris staring at the goop in awestruck wonder. No doubt he could see something more than just black slime.

“And Aideen, she really is…?” Ydris asked, less skeptical now.

“Found her body and everything, the druids freaked out,” Rebecca managed to smile at the distress of the druids, they are least felt some consequence for their actions. 

Ydris was silent as he thought, gently touching the black ooze in the jar.

“And you, Pilgrim?” Ydris finally looked at Evergray, who had remained silent.

“I was exiled for asking questions. Makes the answers even more tempting, doesn’t it?” Evergray offered with a hungry smirk, “I’d love to learn the truth.”


End file.
